


Kyoko's Dream

by AllArtAnimeLover



Series: What if... [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Asexuality, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, It's not really a tag, Life worries, No Mafia, but now it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllArtAnimeLover/pseuds/AllArtAnimeLover
Summary: Ever wondered what Kyoko really thinks about Tsuna? Or men in general really... in which Kyoko is asexual and struggles with her growing feelings towards Tsuna and her fear of losing him when she mentions her sexuality, as many men had already dumped her for it before. A TYL-AU where they don’t meet in middle school but in college. Also not Mafia.





	Kyoko's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought about it! I'm very honest when I say that Kyoko is based off of my own ideas about asexuality. As someone who is not interested in having sex herself, I feel that I can sort of relate with the Kyoko I wrote. The only difference is probably that I'm also a-romantic, so I don't really understand the idea of 'wanting a relationship'. Wow, okay, too much info. I hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you thought about it. (Fair warning, I wrote this two-ish years ago and I only just got around to doing a check up on it. So, mistakes will be left.)
> 
> To think this is my first story on AO3, interesting.

“Kyoko!” I turn around as Hana calls my name. I grin happily. “Hana-chan!” I call back and wave at her. I wait as Hana jogs to me. Her beautiful long brown hair was cut off last week and although I found it a bit of a pity, I think that short hair suits her much better now. I smile as Hana stops in front of me. You can clearly see the pearl earrings Onii-chan bought her last year for their fourth anniversary of dating. All in all, Hana looks like the epitome of mature. Onii-chan is really lucky to have her. “Mishima has organized another goukon for tonight and she was wondering if you wanted to come along,” Hana says. I can feel my smile getting forced; I’d rather not go, but I don’t want to be left out...again. So I suck it up and I give a nod. I know Hana knows about my situation but it won’t change how I feel. Sometimes I wonder how it would be if I could live like Hana does. Live normal, have a normal relationship and a bright future with a happy husband and the steps of children around the house. 

Although Hana knows, she doesn’t understand and I think that is what hurts me the most. No matter how much acceptance I get when I explain my situation, they’ll never be able to place themselves in my shoes as they can’t imagine life without ‘it’. I feel hurt when I get looks from people I know and love when we speak about the subject. It’s like they pity me. And every time I see those looks I feel like slapping it off of their faces. But no matter how much it hurts, I’ll make it through. As long as I still have my friends and family. The only ones who know of my ...’problem’, as most would call it, are my parents and Onii-chan and Hana. That’s about it. I’ve had my fair share of painful memories from it. But I don’t want to dwell on it for too long. Anymore and I might not make it. Both physically and mentally. Hana gives me the time and meeting place and we part ways again. Although I am not looking forward to it, I have a feeling that tonight might change my life. But I can’t shake of the feeling that it might not be for the better.

Dinner is quiet for once. Onii-chan is with Hana and my parents are out having a date of their own. I sigh as I stir my food around on the plate in front of me. I glance at the clock and my eyes widen. It’s already 6.30 am! We are going to me in an hour and I still need to change! I spring up from my chair and run to my room. I pick up the clothes that I had laid out on my bed and change into them. I sit in front of the mirror and look at my reflection. Unlike what Hana did, I let my hair grow out. It now reaches the middle of my back. It took me nearly four years, but I did it. I’m still proud of it. I put it up into a loose bun with some strings of hair framing my face. I put on some light mascara and lip-gloss; nothing too much. I never really liked make-up on my face; it doesn’t look all that well on me. After some pondering I decide to leave it at that; perfume is not necessary for an evening like this. I nod at my reflection as she looks back at me with a smile. It’s a little forced, but if you don’t look too close you won’t notice it... I hope. I pick up my handbag and walk down the stairs. I put my dirty dishes away and get my coat. If I hurry I’ll still make it in time.

It’s almost seven thirty but I made it on time. I stop a few feet before reaching the meeting place. I check my reflection and try to calm my breath and heart. Lesson learned; don’t go running, especially when you’re getting too old for it. What am I saying; I’m not even thirty yet, if anything I’m barely twenty-three! Goodness gracious, what has become of me? Maybe I should try to do some more jogging in the weekends, like Onii-chan did every morning before going to college. Having made that random promise to myself, I turn back to the meeting place and walk towards it, as graciously as I can. Which isn’t that hard; mom always made it a point that girls should take care of themselves and should act like a proper Japanese lady. I remember taking that to heart when I was little; I always wanted to become like mom. Nowadays not so much anymore. And I know why, but as per usual I avoid thinking about it. There is no point in it anyway. I shouldn’t be thinking such depressing thoughts. I should make the most out of tonight!

“I’m sorry I’m late, I kind of forgot the time when I was eating,” I say as I meet up with Mishima-san, Miura-san and Hana. Hana actually surprises me, but she had sent me a text message saying she was coming with Onii-chan, because apparently Onii-chan didn’t want me alone with strange men. But then again, that’s my brother and I love him no matter how odd his thought pattern may be. Miura-san answers. “It’s fine Sasagawa-chan, you’re still on time,” she says with a smile. I smile back and turn to look at the males present. Of course Onii-chan is there, with his arm around Hana. I smile at him. “What a surprise that you’re here as well Onii-chan, I had thought for sure that you would much rather spend the night with Hana-chan, since you really like her after all,” I say ‘innocently’. The great part of having an ‘oblivious’ character is that I can say these things with a straight face and everyone will feel embarrassed about it. Everyone but me. I give a flower smile at my brother while he is spawning a lobster red face. Hana is snickering next to him, but a small blush is visible as well. My smile softens up and turns genuine at the thought of having them together forever. Onii-chan has already consulted me about it. He’ll be graduating this year, while we’ll still be here for another year. So he wants to propose to Hana before he graduates and when Hana graduates he wants to get married. I’m happy for them. I wonder when Onii-chan is going to propose though.

I look around at the other males. The three of them are standing off to the side. They all have a charm of their own but the middle one attracts my attention. I actually already know all of them. Yamamoto Takeshi; his father owns a sushi-restaurant in my hometown Namimori and we went to the same middle school. Gokudera Hayato; although I don’t know him personally Miura-san seems to have a really good relationship with him and they are often seen together on campus. And lastly Sawada Tsunayoshi. I didn’t go to the same middle or high school as him but it seems everyone but me did. It makes me feel a little left out, but mom wanted me to go to an all-girl high school so there wasn’t much of a choice though for me it was the best option. I didn’t think I would be able to handle another three years of being chased by boys and confessed to on a daily basis. It gave me quite the trauma, so out of care for me, mom said that I should go to a place where I wouldn’t be constantly ‘hunted’. So after that traumatic experience when I was thirteen I went to an all-girls school. It was pleasant and I felt at ease, but I felt so left out because none of my friends from middle school went to the same school as me. I was a loner, but I pulled through and I reconciled with most of my friends from middle school.

But they had changed and I... not so much. They had led such different lives than I did, that I had a hard time understanding them. I tried dating guys that told me they liked me, that I was cute. I thought that maybe I should try it out. I realized quite early on that dating guys wasn’t it for me. I couldn’t think about guys in a romantic way, I never saw them as anything more than a classmate and an occasional friend. As time went on I didn’t even try hard anymore when I was in a relationship. I would always start a relationship with the thought that it wouldn’t really matter anyway as it wouldn’t be long before we would break up. There was always something missing.

But enough reminiscing. I really shouldn’t be thinking about past-things; they make me feel gloomy. I always let my negative thoughts get the better of me, resulting in me looking like I am dazing around 24/7 – which I am not, let that be clear. Sawada-kun is looking at me like he can see right through me and I gulp slightly. I can already feel that this will be an uncomfortable night for me. “Shall we go in?” Miura-san says. We all nod our head in agreement and walk into the cafe. “Excuse me, I made a reservation for eight, to the name Miura Haru,” Miura-san says. “Ah, yes, please follow me to your table,” the waiter says as he takes us to our table. We follow him and he leads us to the back, near a huge window. It’s starting to get dark outside and the centre of the town is slowly lightening up. I don’t like going out much, but I always loved the scenery of the town by night. I want to take a picture of it, but I didn’t take my camera with me, I didn’t think it would be appropriate. I sigh inwardly and sit down after the other girls. Naturally Onii-chan sits in front of Hana. Gokudera-san sits in front of Miura-san and Yamamoto-kun is sitting in front of Mishima-san. That leaves Sawada-kun to sit in front of me. Great, just what I needed, someone who gives me one look and makes me feel like he has me completely unravelled. This will be a long night.

“So I heard that you are practising photography and traditional arts at college?” Sawada-kun says. I blink in surprise. I had been listening to a story that Mishima-san was telling to the others, so I definitely didn’t expect him to talk to me. I thought he was listening to the story as well. At least that is what I had assumed; apparently I’m wrong about that. I give him a tiny smile and answer. “That’s right. I’m doing a rather big project right now, but I am stuck. I’m still orientating whereas I should have already been working on it with a clear idea in mind on what I should do,” I sigh as I tell him about my troubles. It comes naturally when I am with him. He makes me feel at ease and before I know it half an hour has passed and the waiters have come with our appetizers. We just ordered some bread and three different types of soups to try out. “Now that you have heard about my school troubles, how about you? Is there something bothering you?” I ask him. I noticed the moment we walked into the cafe that he had been looking around from the corner of his eye. Like he was worried that he was being followed, or maybe that someone would recognize him. So I decided to take the subtle way first and maybe I’ll find out later what is really bothering him.

He blinks at me and gives me a small smile in return. I can see that it’s a little forced, but he seems tired more than anything. I frown inwardly. He can’t be that much older than me, but it looks as if he has seen more in his short life than I ever will in the rest of mine. “I’m a major in business, though I already graduated that one, I’m studying law right now, but it’s quite stressful as I had expected. To be fairly honest, I had been hesitating up until the very moment we stepped into the car, whether or not I should go to the goukon,” he admits. I give him a reassuring smile and he blinks in wonder. Then he gives me an honest smile in return. “But now I am glad that I went. It’s a pleasure to meet you Sasagawa-san,” he says. I blush at what he is hinting and give him a shy smile. “Just call me Kyouko, I wouldn’t know who you would be calling, me or my brother,” I say and he gives me a boyish grin. “Then you can call me Tsuna, that’s what all my friends call me,” he says in return. We exchange phone numbers before dinner comes and by the end of the goukon I go home with a feeling I don’t remember ever having felt before. Maybe this is the thing that most people had been talking about?

A week goes by and school is starting to get really hectic. I only have two more weeks left and I still don’t know what or how I am going to make my project. I decided that I was going to use photography, but I have no idea what I am going to photograph. During the past week Tsunayoshi and I have been getting along really well. We text message each other a lot, mainly about school subjects and I learned that Tsunayoshi is someone who is well respected at college. Many teachers actually wonder why he didn’t go to university, he could’ve easily made it, they said. I mentioned this to Tsunayoshi when we called each other and I immediately knew that it was a wrong thing to say. It went dead quiet on the other side as Tsunayoshi’s mood started to worsen. I could sense it from the other side of the line, so I decided to quickly change the subject and eventually we left it behind. It doesn’t bother me in any way that he doesn’t want to tell me, it’s not as if we are really close and there are plenty of things I don’t want him to know ... yet. Maybe if things go really well, I’ll tell him. I have a feeling that Tsunayoshi is not someone who would make fun of others, mainly because he knows how it feels to be on the other end of that problem.

I heard from Miura-san that Tsunayoshi used to be bullied in middle school because of his clumsiness and misfortune. I think that is biased and an awful thing to do. I wasn’t exactly graceful either and I know for sure that at least half the human population doesn’t know what graceful means when they’re thirteen years old. But apparently as he grew older his grades started to show signs of improvement and, dare they say it, the girls thought that he looked fitter somehow. He never failed one test anymore after he entered high school and rumour had it that he was one of the top students of the school. All I know from what I heard is that Tsunayoshi must have had it rough. I don’t think many people actually realize how hard you have to work in today’s society. You have to put in at least 90 % of your effort otherwise you won’t make it. And it is only getting tougher. I think that Tsunayoshi must have had it rough, but although he might have hated it nearly every time, I think that he is grateful for the help he might have gotten from others. Granted, I do not know anything about how he got so much better, so it is only speculations on my part. As it is now, I can only hope that one day I can become someone who can support him; maybe as a friend, maybe as something more. Only time will tell.

I groan in frustration and rake my hands through my hair. This is getting me nowhere! I stand up from my bedroom floor and look at the white wall in front of me. It needs to be filled with pictures, but what kind of pictures? I look out the window and see that the sun is starting to rise. I look at my alarm clock and groan as I realize that I spent the night wasting my time on getting nowhere. I pick up my phone and walk towards the door. Maybe some fresh air will do me good. One look at my reflection and I scrunch up my nose. I look like someone threw a bin over my head, filled with dust and root. I change into a jersey and I walk out the house. It’s still early and I made that random promise over a week ago already and I still hadn’t gone for a jog in the morning. I figure that now would be a good time; I need to clear my mind and my body could use some exercise. This jersey hasn’t seen daylight in three years!

As I run along the river through Namimori I realize that maybe I should do this more often. I get tired easily, but that’s because I barely ever run. Some regular training and I’ll be fit in no time. The early sun has already risen and its rays are still a little chilly. I come across many people and greet them cheerily. Most of them greet me back but some are a little cranky. I suppose I can’t blame them. It’s really early still. I stop once I notice that I am really running out of breath. I sit down by the riverbank and stare across into nothing. Then my phone rings. I pick it up without looking at who is calling me. 

“Good morning, Kyouko.” Tsunayoshi’s voice sounds a little husky, so I assume he just woke up. Either that or he is feeling rather energetic, down ...there..., okay let’s get back to reality; I really don’t want to go any further; it gives me the shivers. “Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun,” I say in response. “You’re up early,” he says to me and I shrug. Realizing he can’t exactly see what I am doing I sigh and respond. “Well, I couldn’t sleep last night as my project kept me up and by the time I realized that it wasn’t going to get anywhere, the sun was rising. I decided to go for a morning jog, so here I am, sitting at the riverbanks in Namimori, looking at nothing in particular.” It’s quiet for a while and I silently wonder if he hung up on me, then I hear him cough. I furrow my brows, why is he coughing? Then he scrapes his throat and I can hear the worry through the phone. “Are you alright? It’s important to take rest, your body needs it when you’re stressed...especially when you’re stressed,” he says and adds as an afterthought. I don’t think I was supposed to hear the last part so instead I ask him the same question. “Are you alright, you seem to be coughing a lot. If your throat is scratchy you should put some honey in your tea, it is much easier on your throat than just regular water,” I say. He hums in agreement and we talk to each other for a while. Then someone calls for him and he says he has to get to work. He hangs up and I close my phone. I continue sitting there for another five minutes before I realize that I still have school today. Looking at my phone I see that I have two hours left before my lessons start. I hurry home and prepare for school.

Talking to Tsunayoshi always makes me feel at ease. His voice is warm and the way he talks is familiar. He never does anything I don’t want and is always there for me when I need him. I can feel that I want to become more than just a friend for him, but like always there is something holding me back. I honestly feel like I could love this man, but because I have never felt like this before I do not know how to cope with this feeling of love. The next time Tsunayoshi calls me it is to ask me if I am free. I say yes and we decide to meet at the park for a nice picnic, just the two of us. This time I won’t forget to take my photo camera with me. I pack a lunch and wrap some snacks for the two of us. As I walk out the door I realize that this is what most people would call a date. I feel like face palming myself and I want to blame it on me being dense. It just doesn’t happen often that I go out on dates. Most of the guys I went out with merely kept me there as an accessory. We never went out much, not that I minded. I never initiated anything and by the time our first-month anniversary came around I would see him walking down the street with a different girl. I always knew that it would come to that. So I decided that maybe dating wasn’t my thing. I dropped the whole idea of having a partner and started to work on my projects more seriously. And eventually I forgot about the hollow feeling I would get every time I was in a relationship.

“I’m sorry did you have to wait long?” he says as he jogs towards me. I shake my head. “No I just got here five minutes ago,” I answer with a smile. He smiles back at me and sits down beside me. At first there is nothing we say and then Tsunayoshi breaks the ice. “So have you already decided on the subject of your project?” he asks. I shake my head. “No, I find it hard to come up with something. I want it to be personal; I want the whole world to know what inspires me and makes me happy the most. It has to be something that is nostalgic yet new, I feel like I am getting there, but I can’t reach it. It’s like grabbing at smoke; it’s there and you can see it, but you can’t touch it,” I say, frustration clear in my voice. All the while that I am complaining, Tsunayoshi is merely listening to me. He gives me a smile when I stop talking all of a sudden. “I see that you have found what it is you were looking for,” he says. I look towards him, happiness in my eyes, smile, attitude and mood. “Yes, thank you Tsunayoshi,” I say. I give him a peck on the cheek and giggle as he blushes slightly. He coughs and turns away in embarrassment. Then I take a good look at him. He looks tired and I can see that he still isn’t feeling well. Now that I know what to do for my project and with a week left, I have nothing to worry about for today. So now I want to help Tsunayoshi.

“So do you want to tell me what is bothering you?” I ask. He goes rigid, but I don’t back down. He helps me all the time; I want to help him in return. I want to be his equal, but I can’t be that without knowing about him. He seems to realize that I am not backing down, not this time, and his shoulders slump downward. He turns back and for the first time I can see how exhausted he actually is. I grab his hand and pull him up. “Let’s walk around,” I suggest and he silently follows me. I don’t let go of his hand nor does he mention that I am still holding it as we walk around. I don’t mind it; it feels nice to have physical contact. I can’t even remember the last time I held hands with someone. It’s quiet for a long time before Tsunayoshi starts to talk. And I can see he has been holding himself back, probably for a very long time. “I don’t know how much you have already heard about me and what I was like ten years ago, but I assure you that most of it is true,” he starts and I simply keep holding his hand. I don’t react, knowing that doing so might make him clam up.  
“My middle school years were not fun. I had no friends and everyone would rather make fun of me than try to get to know me. Looking back on it now I can see that I had been depressed and that my mother had been very worried for me. In my second year of middle school she called a home tutor; one that she had heard a lot about on television. At first I doubted him; I mean some television star a home tutor? Who did he think he was, a psychologist? At first things didn’t get better, in fact they only got worse. It got so bad that I nearly killed myself, twice,” he said and this time I couldn’t help but flinch. I knew how he must have felt back then. I wish that I could turn back time and hug the boy and hold him and tell him it would be fine that he shouldn’t give up. But I can’t and obviously both times were a failure as Tsunayoshi is standing next to me. He continues.

“That was when both mom and Reborn, my home tutor, realized just how bad the situation really was. It took Reborn a year, but he got me back on my feet. He told me that out of everyone he had tutored I had to be the stubbornest student he had ever had. He hadn’t sounded annoyed, rather he sounded proud of me for continuing on. That was where my road was beginning. I had merely been walking while holding his hand, but I needed to survive on my own. In my third year of middle school I became friends with Takeshi and Haru and it was also the year I was told the truth about my father. You see Reborn was an acquaintance of my father’s boss, who happens to be my paternal grandfather. I don’t know if you know Vongola Corporations?” he asks and I nod my head. They’re very famous for having so many different branches all over the world, all with their own task. “Yeah, that’s his business and when I turned fifteen I was told that it would be mine as soon as I finished college. It was quite the bombshell to take in, but I started to get used to the idea of becoming the CEO of Vongola Corporation. High school was spent working towards exceeding Nono. Reborn became a real demon then, because he had to tutor me about everything concerning the Vongola. It was hard and a lot of people don’t even know how hard it was. I met a lot of people in high school. It was then that I met your brother and your best friend as well. I already knew who you were because those two were always talking about you,” he says with a smile directed towards me. I blush and look away. He squeezes my hand and continues on. As he does his smile starts to fade.

“Things got ... hectic when I finished high school. By then Reborn had been able to rope all of my friends into the Vongola and no one realized until they heard that I was taking over soon and that they would all be there when I did. I don’t think many appreciated that and even now I need to be careful around some of my colleagues/friends. Not even that was the worst part. The worst part was during my first major of college. Nono had an illegitimate child, who didn’t accept me as the new boss of the Vongola. The only thing I wish would have happened was that Nono would tell his son what was really going on; it would have saved a lot of money, time and tears. But alas the past is the past. But now I am feeling the pressure build up. After finishing my first Major I decided that I wanted to do another one, so I decided to study law. I kind of regret it now, but I don’t have it in me to stop with the course, so the only thing I can do is finish it. But pressure is being put on me by teachers and expectations are laid in front of me by my subordinates and I can feel myself crack from everything. I’m already coming down with a cold when I really don’t want it,” he says as he scrunches up his face.

We stopped a while ago and sat down. We’re sitting by a small lake. After the story it’s quiet again and somehow I feel like I shouldn’t say anything; because it would ruin the mood. I knew his past was heavy and extremely painful, but I didn’t expect his present life to be so stressful. I open my bag and take out the lunch I packed. He eyes it in confusion until I open the lid and he looks as if I’m holding him the secret to relaxation. “Can I eat this?” he asks and I laugh lightly. “Of course, I made it for us, so don’t hold back! Enjoy it,” I say with a smile. He happily takes a bite and he compliments me on my cooking. It’s peaceful as we eat lunch. I feel like I can take on the world and with a smile I drop the heavy weight that’s been weighing me down these past ten years. “I am asexual,” I say coolly. He stops mid-bite and stares at me in wonder. I look him straight in the eye as I open my mouth for the second bomb waiting to be dropped. “And I am head over heels in love with you.” His eyes widen and a very adamant blush spreads over his face. Inwardly I am a nervous wreck, relieved, but still nervous. Outwardly I try had to keep a straight face; which is hard mind you, when the object of my affections is choking on his food rather comically. I give him something to drink and he gulps it down quickly. 

After he is finished he turns around to face me. “Are you serious?” he asks me. I raise an eyebrow. “About which part?” I ask in return, nearly regretting telling him that I am asexual. “About loving me? I’m not that great you know – a, and I still suck at a lot of things I do,” he says nearly desperate. The anxiety I had been feeling the entire time leaves my body and I nearly jump onto his lap. “I fell in love with you, precisely because I know who you are. You are kind, reliable, loving and capable. You’re clumsy and inexperienced, but I love you for you. Did you know that you are my first love?” I ask him. His eyes widen while he shakes his head. “Then you know now. What do you feel for me?” I ask him as I put our foreheads together. His eyes soften as he looks into mine. “I fell in love with you a long, long time ago Kyouko,” he said as he softly kissed my cheek. “Will you be mine?” he asks. I can feel tears well up in my eyes. “Even though I can never give you sexual pleasure?” I ask, tears streaming down my face. He closes his eyes as he smiles at me kindly. “Let me tell you a secret,” he says. He pulls me closer and makes me lie on top of him. “I never liked the idea of sex in any kind of form. If we’re going to be in a relationship, we’ll find out how far we can go as time comes. And if we want children? We can always adopt a cute little boy or girl in need of a warm and loving family,” he says. I can’t believe my eyes. I found someone who not only accepts me for me, but also understands me. I close my eyes with a blissful smile on my face. “I love you, Kyouko,” Tsunayoshi murmurs in my ear. Maybe love isn’t that bad after all.

~Omake~

“Welcome to our annual exhibition of Design & Arts. I thank you all for coming this evening. Let me explain about what you can find in this gallery. Every single art piece that is showed here is made by our own arts students. The four floors are divided into four categories; each floor represents its year. So the first floor shows the first year’s students' works and so on and so on. The first two years had to pick from a subject but were free to choose however they wanted to express their idea on the subject chosen. The third and fourth years were allowed freedom of choice in both subject and necessities. Mind you that might have been the most difficult part. I hope you’ll enjoy this evening and hope that we will see you back next year. Enjoy!” 

“So then Tsuna, why are we here?” Takeshi asked. Tsuna merely smiled. “You’ll find out soon enough,” he said mysteriously. All his Guardians gave him a questioning look, except for Ryouhei as he knew exactly why they came here. His sister had the exposition on the third floor and he couldn’t be more proud of her. He still remembered the day she made the announcement. He had been quite shocked to say the least, but as the one she loved was Tsuna he had no problems with the two of them going out with each other. It had been quite the surprise to find out that his boss was asexual as well, but he felt that it would only make both his sister and Tsuna stronger. In fact, he hoped for this development ever since he met Tsuna in high school. It took a lot of time, but he knew that the stories he and Hana were telling about Kyouko had really helped him in understanding Kyouko.  
As they walked up the stairs towards the third floor everyone was starting to wonder why they came here. But Tsuna was stubborn and everyone could see the mirth and pride in his eyes. Tsuna himself had yet to see Kyouko’s final piece but he knew that it would be great, she spent an entire week making pictures of everything she deemed worthy and needed in her artwork. Naturally he had been invited and Kyouko had told him his friends were welcome too, so he took his Guardians with him, Reborn – because the man seemed free and bored – and his mother because he wanted to introduce Kyouko to her. “Tsunayoshi!” Kyouko’s voice called out. His attention snapped towards her as she came to meet him halfway. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back as well. “And Onii-chan!” she said as she let go and ran towards her brother. Ryouhei caught her and spun her around as if they were still children. Tsuna smiled at the picture, forgetting for a moment that they had company. “So Tsu-kun? Mind telling us who this pretty young lady is?” Nana asked. Tsuna smiled brightly and turned towards his family. “Everyone meet Sasagawa Kyouko, my girlfriend. Kyouko meet my family,” he said as he held her hand. 

Kyouko looked at Tsuna’s family and gave them a warm smile. “Thank you for taking care of him until now. I hope you’ll let me help him as well. It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” she said as she bowed her head down a little. To say that they were surprised was an understatement. Naturally Nana was ecstatic that her Tsuna had found the girl of his dreams and Reborn – although he didn’t show it – was proud and very relieved that Tsuna found someone like Kyouko. One look and you could see they were made for each other. “Let me show you around,” Kyouko said. And she did. She showed them around. She told them about the artworks she found most worth mentioning. Then she walked towards the very end of the hallway. As they entered what seemed to be a huge white room, they felt awe at what her final artwork was. “This is me, my life, what inspires me and what I need more than anything in the world,” she said. Out of the four white walls only the wall across the doorway was covered in pictures. Very well taken pictures. They all had a different format and it all worked out; they showed exactly who she was and what she stood for. But the most captivating picture was in the middle and it was big, probably twice the size of Kyouko. It was a picture of Tsuna. He was sleeping on the grass, with a content smile on his peaceful face. The sunlight seemed to lighten his features; making him look like he was glowing with peace and happiness. It had been a long time since his family had seen him this content. Everyone looked towards Tsuna and they were surprised to see tears stream down his face. He walked towards Kyouko and gave her a hug. “I love you,” he said. She smiled. “I love you too. Take a look at the title,” she said. And they did; smiling as they read the title:

私の中心 – My Core

**Author's Note:**

> It says it's part of a series, but all the stories are unconnected. Unless mentioned otherwise, all stories are one shots. I have another two ready, though I'm not quite sure yet if I want to upload them. Maybe. I'll see. I hope you liked it and if you see any mistakes, be sure to let me know. There is nothing I hate more than writing mistakes....especially the small ones I didn't see!


End file.
